My Hand, Jebal!
by chansbae
Summary: 'ada apa ini' Tanya Baekhyun Baekhyun terkesiap sesaat dia menyadari, dimana dia berada sebenarnya! Demi Tuhan..ini mustahil, tapi dia mengalaminya. dia memepertajam penglihatannya –disini hanya ada beberapa lampu kecil yang menjadi penerangan-. [KaiBaek/ChanBaek] Horror fic


**Title :** My Hand, Jebal!

**Author :** chansbae

**Main Cast :**  
– Park Chanyeol  
– Byun Baekhyun

**Another Cast :**  
– All EXO Member

**Genre : **AU, Angst, Mysteri/horror, supranatural.

**Rated :** T.

**Length :** OneShoot

**Disclaimer :** ALL CAST "ON THE STORY" IS MINE /PLAKK

**Summary : **

_'__ada apa ini?' Tanya Baekhyun_  
_Baekhyun terkesiap sesaat dia menyadari, dimana dia berada sebenarnya! Demi Tuhan..ini mustahil, tapi dia mengalaminya. dia memepertajam penglihatannya –disini hanya ada beberapa lampu kecil yang menjadi penerangan-._

_'__aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' baekhyun berteriak, saat menyadari kau menginjak sebuah batu..batu nisan dengan goresan nama 'Park Chanyeol' di atasnya. Dan Baekhyun tahu siapa pemilik nama itu, dia adalah pasiennya yang meninggal dan hari ini –tepatnya siang tadi- baru dikuburkan._

**A. Note :** this story not own by me, I just chage the cast and a little bit the story, you can read the original but I don't save the link –" /slap/

^O^ RnR juseyo, Thanks^O^

Baekhyun kini sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu menjemputnya. Ini bahkan sudah lewat 1 jam dari janjinya untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"ayolah Kim Jongin, angkat telponnya!" ucap namja kecil itu sambil berkutat dengan sebuah ponsel bercasing putih ditangannya.

"kenapa kau ini selalu terlambat, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang mempunyai urusan..aku juga Kim Jongin! Apakah kau melupakan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter, kau pikir itu pekerjaan mudah!" Baekhyun terus mengomel hingga ponselnya bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk ke sim cardnya, ia bergegas membukanya berharap itu dari tunangannya –orang yang sama yang sedang ia tunggu sekarang-.

_—_

_From : Jonginiee_

_Mianhae, Baekie! Aku tak bisa menjemputmu, aku masih ada rapat! Akan ku suruh supirku untuk menjemputmu. Bagaimana?_

_—_

Baekhyun mendengus membaca pesan itu. 'sok sibuk sekali lelaki itu, awas saja nanti akan ku balas dia' batinnya murka. Lalu ia pun membalas pesan singkat itu dengan perasaan tak suka sepenuhnya.

_—_

_To : Jonginiee_

_Jika kau mengirimkan aku supirmu, berarti tunanganku adalah supirmu!_

_—_

Baekhyun mengoceh untuk yang kedua kalinya saat mengirim pesan tersebut. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya tunangannya itu tak bisa menjemputnya. Tapi jika lama-lama seperti ini terus, baekhyun bisa saja membatalkan pertunangan ini.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun adalah seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit ini. ia menyukai pekerjaannya dan sangat menikmatinya meskipun sebagian orang meragukan pekerjaannya karena dapat di bilang sedikit, err.. mengerikan. Baekhyunpun memanggil sebuah taksi, yang rencananya akan ia naiki untuk pulang ke rumah.

'untung saja masih ada taksi, padahal sudah hampir jam sepuluh lewat' benaknya. Baekhyun memasukki taksi itu, nampak seorang pemuda yang menjadi supirnya.

"Permisi, kemana saya bisa mengantar anda?" tanya supir itu pada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menyebutkan alamatnya pada supir taksi itu dan taksi yang ia tumpangi itu-pun segera melesat cepat.

"sudah sampai!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya mengamati sekitar –supir ini benar, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun-, lalu Namja kecil itu pun merengkuh dompetnya mencari beberapa lembar uang won yang senilai dengan jumlah uang yang tertera di argo taksi yang terletak di dasbor tersebut, ia pun menyerahkan uang itu pada supir taksi yang mengantarnya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun sambil ke luar dari taksi itu.

_Jleb_

Bakhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika keluar dari taksi tersebut. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, bahwa ada sesorang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Baekhyun bergedik ngeri dan langsung memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun menutup pagar rumahnya, tapi ia masih melihat taksi itu di depan rumahnya. _'__kenapa dia belum pergi?'_ Tanya Baekhyun heran pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumahnya, tapi diam-diam ia kembali melirik dan ternyata taksi itu masih berada di depan rumahnya. Merasa curiga Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya memasuki rumah. Dan ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam, ia masih saja melihat taksi itu berada di depan rumahnya.

"sebenarnya kenapa supir taksi itu?" gerutu Baekhyun. Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli.. ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman.

"akh..nyaman sekali!" Baekhyun hampir saja terlelap dengan keadaan masih memakai baju kerjanya ketika sebuah suara —teriakan–memekik telinganya. Suara itu terdengar lantang dan nyaring dan terdengar terasa sangat dekat, Baekhyun mengernyit. Siapa yang berteriak seperti itu di malam hari seperti ini?.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sejenak merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Hari ini memang hari yang sangat melelahkan, di rumah sakit Baekhyun menangani 6 pasien. 5 pasien yang masih dalam keadaan hidup dan satu pasien yang telah meninggal dunia. Mereka –pihak rumah sakit- mengatakan bahwa satu orang yang meninggal dunia itu adalah lelaki korban kecelakaan tabrak lari, dan parahnya kondisi mayat korban sudah tak layak lagi sebab sebelah tangannya terputus. Dan pihak kepolisian belum menemukan bagian yang terputus tersebut. Tapi mayat tersebut sudah di kuburkan, karena kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi..maka kondisi mayat tersebut sudah terlanjur membusuk.

_'__tok..tok..tok'_ suara pintu yang terketuk membuat namja manis itu enggan semakin bermalas-malasan di atas kasurmu. Baekhyun bangkit berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang mengetuk pintumu.

_'__dreeetttt' _ketika pintu terbuka olehmu, terlihatlah Bibi Kang –pembantu di rumah Baekhyun- disana.

"ada apa bibi?" Tanya Baekhyun heran, karena tak biasanya Bibi kang mengetuk pintunya semalam ini, karena beliau selalu pengertian.. bahwa Baekhyun pasti kelelahan karena pekerjaannya dan oleh sebab itu beliau tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Baekhyun. Beliau akan menunggu hingga pagi hari untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"sakit" Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti saat Bibi Kang tiba-tiba mengatakan kata 'sakit'.

"Sakit" bibi Kang kembali mengulang ucapannya.

"siapa yang sakit?" Tanya namja bermarga byun itu bingung.

"aku!" Baekhyun kembali menemukan kejanggalan, Bibi Kang tidak pernah memakai kata 'aku' saat berada di hadapan Baekhyun untuk memanggil dirinya sendiri , dia selalu menyebut dirinya dengan 'bibi' di hadapan namja itu. Tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun merasa tak perlu mengambil pusing urusan sekecil ini.

"Bibi sakit? Sakit apa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, Bibi Kang terdiam sejenak dengan wajah yang sedari tadi hanya ia tundukkan.

"tangan!" jawabnya singkat. Dan entah mengapa saat Baekhyun mendengar jawabannya, ia merasakan angin dingin berhembus di tengkuknya –membuat bulu kuduknya cegat seketika-. Dan aroma anyir yang menyengat seketika menyeruak dalam hidungnya.

"Apakah bibi terluka? Baiklah..ayo aku obati?" tawar Baekhyun santun, tapi Bibi Kang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dia malah berbalik dan berjalan memunggungi Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa, kau istirahat saja..biar aku yang mengobatinya sendiri!" Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. '_bukankah tadi Bibi Kang yang datang sendiri padaku untuk meminta pertolonganku, lalu sekarang kenapa dia malah pergi seperti itu?'_ Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia tak ingin mengambil pusing urusan kecil seperti ini. Urusan kecil? Yah..setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun ketahui..tapi ia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya ini adalah bagian dari sebuah misteri.

Baekhyun berendam di dalam bath upnya, memainkan busa-busa yang ia buat dari sabun mandinya. yah, lima menit yang lalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi, setidaknya ini dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih relax.

_'__taggg'_ lampu kamar mandi Baekhyun tiba-tiba padam, tapi anehnya lampu kamarnya tidak padam, berarti listriknya tidak padam bukan?. Ia pun mempercepat mandinya dan memakai baju ganti yang sudah ia siapkan.

_'__tap..tap..tap'_ terdengar sebuah langkah mendekati Baekhyun. ia mencoba untuk menenangkan batinnya.

"bi Kang..apakah itu bibi Kang?" Tanya namja kecil itu dari dalam kamar mandi

_"__tap..tap..tap"_ tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya, hanya ada suara langkah kaki yang semakin jelas mendekati tempat Baekhyun berada.

_"__dug..dug..dug"_ jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak tenang, seolah sedang mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanda buruk yang akan ia alami.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya, dan menemui kenyataan bahwa stop kontak lampu kamar mandinya di matikan dari luar. Itu artinya, seseorang di luar telah menyentuh stop kontak Baekhyun. Ia memeriksa dan memencet stop kontak lampu kamar mandinya dan yang membuat Baekhyun langsung tersentak, lampu di kamar mandi langsung menyala. Berati ini bukan masalah pada lampunya yang perlu diganti. Setelah memastikan hal tersebut, Baekhyun kembali mematikan stop kontaknya tapi anehnya lampu kamar mandi tetap menyala meskipun stop kontaknya sudah kau matikan.

_'__taggg'_ dan sekarang lampu kamar Baekhyun justru malah ikut padam. Sesaat itu juga iia merasakan angin dingin berhembus di tengkuknya, beserta bau anyir yang sebelumnya sempat menyengat hidung Baekhyun. Dengan pencahayaan yang minim, Namja mungil itu mencoba meringsut menuju stop kontak lampu kamarnya yang kebetulan letaknya berbeda dengan stop kontak kamar mandinya.

_'__taggg'_ kau memencet tombol stop kontaknya. Tapi lampu kamarnya tak kunjung menyala. Baekhyun lagi-lagi memencetnya tapi hasilnya tetap sama –lampunya tidak menyala-. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mencoba berpikir rasional bahwa masalah ini ada pada lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, mendesah lalu mencoba menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Dan sekarang lampu tidur itu juga tak kunjung menyala. Baekhyun kembali menyerah, tak tahan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Di luar terang benderang –tidak ada satu lampupun yang telah padam-. Suasana sepi sampai Baekhyun tiba di dapur, disana ada Bibi Kang yang sedang duduk.

"sudah baikkan bi?" Tanya Namja itu ramah, Bibi Kang mengangguk pada Baekhyun masih dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan.

"saya permisi ingin tidur duluan !" kini gantian Baekhyun yang mengangguk pada Bibi Kang. Setelah melihat bibi Kang memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas. Tadi ia berencana meminta bantuan pada bibi Kang untuk membantunya membetulkan lampu kamar baekhyun, tapi rasanya Baekhyun tak tega, bukankah dia sedang sakit? Lebih baik dia bersitirahat sebentar dan besok pagi baru Baekhyun memberitahukannya.

Satu gelas air dingin telah menyapu kerongkongan Baekhyun yang kering, dan ini membuatnya lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kaki ke kamar kembali, Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil masih terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia mendekati jendela di ruang tamu –kebetulan dari dapur ke kamarnya, Baekhyun harus melewati ruang tamu sebagai penyambungnya jadi saat itulah ia melihat sebuah mobil taksi masih terparkir di depan rumah-.

_'__bukankah itu mobil taksi yang tadi?'_ bingungnya. Kini seluruh tubuh Baekhyun nampak menegang. Benar-benar ada yang curigakan dengan taksi itu. Baekhyunpun memastikan pintunya terkunci dengan baik baru setelah itu pergi ke kamar.

Lampu di kamar Baekhyun masih tak kunjung menyala, hanya ada penerangan dari lampu kamar mandinya yang menyala.

_'__taggg'_ tiba-tiba keadaan semakin gelap, ketika Baekhyun menyadari lampu di luar kamarnya padam.

_'__akh..mungkin itu Bi Kang'_ piker Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya mulai ketakutan dengan hal-hal aneh ini.

_'__dreeeeeeett'_ Namja itu menerima sebuah getaran yang hampir membuat jantungnya meloncat. ia bernafas lega, saat menyadari itu hanyalah ponselnya yang bergetar karena menerima sebuah pesan singkat. Baekhyun membuka pesan itu dengan semangat, karena sekarang ia bisa menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel itu. Tapi sesaat ia membaca pesan itu, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku.. air liur Baekhyun terasa mengering dan susah di telan, telapak tangan dan kakinya juga terasa dingin seperti tak teraliri darah, dan terakhir jantungnya, detakkannya tiba-tiba dipercepat puluhan kali. Pesan itu dari Kim Jongin , tunangannya –itu yang Baekhyun tahu-. Dan isi pesan itu adalah..

_—_

_From : Jonginee_

_Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu, tapi jangan begini! Aku tahu kau sedang sendirian di rumah karena Bibi Kang yang cuti anaknya sakit. Tapi ku mohon, pulanglah untukku! Aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Aku sudah menunggu di luar hampir satu jam. Tubuhku hampir membeku, untung saja aku ingat kalau kau selalu menyimpan kunci cadangan di bawah karpet. Dan dengan nekat aku memanjat pagarmu, dan mengambil kunci itu. Dan sekarang, aku kembali memohon… pulanglah! Apa perlu aku menjemputmu? Katakan kau dimana Baekie!_

_—_

_'__apa ini.?.ini tidak mungkin. Kim Jongin ada di rumahku dan mengatakan kalau aku belum pulang? Sementara sekarang..aku bahkan sedang berada di atas kasur di kamarku. Jongin pasti bercanda! Ini tidak mungkin'_ batin Baekhyun menjerit. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun membaca ulang pesan tersebut dan menemukan kalimat yang membuatnya hampir menjerit seperti orang gila. Tulisan itu adalah '_Aku tahu kau sedang sendirian di rumah karena Bibi Kang yang cuti anaknya sakit.'_. Sekarang Baekhyun ingat, Bibi Kang memang sedang cuti karena anaknya sakit. Namun..bukankah tadi ia bertemu dengan bibi Kang? Kalau bibi kang sedang cuti itu berarti dia tidak berada di rumah Baekhyun. Lalu siapa Bibi Kang yang ia temui tadi?.

_'__tap..tap..tap'_ suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Baekhyun.

_'__sssrrrrhh'_ sekarang giliran suara air di kamar mandinya yang menyala padahal Baekhyun tahu bahwa keran di kamar mandi sama sekali tak tersentuh olehnya. Bau anyir itupun semakin menusuk.

_—_

_To : Jonginiee_

_Tolong aku, ! tolong! Jebal_

_—_

Baekhyun mengirim pesan singkat itu pada tunangannya, meski ia tahu isi dari pesannya sama sekali tak jelas. Tapi setidaknya dengan pesan itu, tunangan Baekhyun akan tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang tidak baik –itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan-.

_'__tap..tap..tap'_ sepertinya, langkah kaki itu benar-benar sudah dekat.

_'__taggg'_ lampu di kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah menyala, tapi sedetik kemudian kembali mati. Begitu seterusnya.. mati-menyala-mati-menyala-.

Tubuhnya benar-benar membeku di tempat.

_'__tok..tok..tok'_ dengan pelan Baekhyun menuju pintunya yang di ketuk. ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut, karena Baekhyun membukakan pintu itu untuk dirinya sendiri. ia ingin lari dari 'rumahnya' sekarang.

_'__treeeaaakkk'_ pintu terbuka. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika menemui sosok pria tinggi dengan baju khas supir taksi yang sedikit kotor berada di hadapannya –itu supir taksi yang mengantar Baekhyun, tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Bukankah kau sudah mengunci pintunya dengan sangat benar..apakah mungkin bibi Kang yang membukakannya untuknya-.

" ?" lelaki jangkung itu meneteskan airmata di hadapan Baekhyun dengan kedua belah tangan yang menguluarkan beberapa uang won di atasnya. Dan seingat Baekhyun jumlah uang itu senilai dengan jumlah uang yang ia bayarkan ke supir taksi itu.

"apakah uangnya kurang?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Lelaki jangkung itu menggeleng dan terus saja menangis di hadapanmu.

"lalu..apa? apakah uang itu lebih..jika uang itu lebih, ambil saja sisanya semuanya! Dan pergi dari sini" lelaki itu tak kunjung beranjak. Dia hanya terus menatap Baekhyun kosong seolah memiliki mata yang tak mampu menatap dunia. Dari kedua sudut matanya, air bening itu terus mengalir membuat aliran sungai kecil membelah bagian pipi pucatnya.

_'__dugg'_ terdengar sesuatu jatuh mengenai lantai, kau menolehkan kepalamu ke bawah –tempat sesuatu itu terjatuh-. Kau terhenyak..sesuatu yang jatuh, adalah..adalah..adalah..**tangan lelaki itu**. Lelaki di hadapan Baekhyun menunduk dan mengambil tangannya yang lepas dengan tangan yang satunya. Ketika lelaki itu berdiri, Baekhyun semakin terhenyak. Wajah lelaki ini sama sekali tak asing untukmu. Wajah ini adalah milik pasienmu yang meninggal itu.

'aaaaaaaaaagghhhh' Baekhyun ingin berteriak lepas. Tapi sesuatu mencekatmu. Seperti selayaknya saat ia berteriak di dalam mimpi, yah..seperti itu rasanya. Sulit untuk di keluarkan. Sementara kaki Baekhyun pun tak bisa bergerak. ia menangis, lelaki tinggi di hadapannnya juga ikut menangis.

"sakitt!" suaranya bassnya terdengar serak dan bergetar. Terdengar lemah tapi juga penuh tekanan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hitam menyelimuti Baekhyun. Kemudian membuat Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya sedang melayang di udara lalu di hempas seketika dengan kasar. Baekhyun meyakini bahwa nanti..ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia akan menemukan tubuhnya yang sudah remuk.

Pelan.. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Lelaki jangkung itu masih ada di hadapanya hanya saja semakin lama semakin transparan seolah menyerupai layar opacity yang semakin di pertipis. Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya lebar..ketika dinding-dinding rumahnya juga ikut lenyap di udara.

'ada apa ini?' Tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap sesaat kau menyadari, dimana kau berada sebenarnya! Demi Tuhan..ini mustahil, tapi ia mengalaminya. Baekhyun memepertajam penglihatannya –disini hanya ada beberapa lampu kecil yang menjadi penerangan-.

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' Baekhyun berteriak, saat menyadari kau menginjak sebuah batu..**batu nisan dengan goresan nama 'PARK CHANYEOL'** di atasnya. Dan Baekhyun tahu siapa pemilik nama itu, dia adalah pasiennya yang meninggal dan hari ini –tepatnya siang tadi- baru dikuburkan.

Baekhyun berlari dari area pemakaman tersebut sambil menangis kacau. Kepalanya mendadak kosong tak dapat menyerap rentetan peristiwa ini. ia tak mengerti, karena ia tak pernah mempelajari hal-hal aneh semacam ini di universitas kedokteran yang ia ambil setahun lalu. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa dibilang termasuk bagian dari orang yang tak mempercayai adanya hal semacam ini.

Cahaya yang tajam menyilaukan penglihatannya, Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Cahaya itu berasal dari lampu sebuah mobil. Mobil dengan nomor polisi yang ia hapal.

"Jonginie..!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat sosok lelaki tampan berkulit tan keluar dari mobil itu. Baekhyun langsung berhamburan memeluknya. Hangat, nyaman, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Kim Jongin –lelaki itu- mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"maafkan aku! Aku tak bisa menjemputmu tadi,!" kau menggangguk dan tersenyum dalam dekapannya. Ada beribu-ribu nafas lega yang Baekhyun keluarkan dari rongga pernafasannya.

_Malam itu Baekhyun menyetir sendiri dengan mobil ferari hitamnya. Ia benar-benar bergegas ke rumah sakit karena ada panggilan darurat. Kebetulan malam itu hujan turun dengan cukup deras, sehingga membuat jalanan basah dan licin, tapi syukurlah..tak diperparah dengan kemacetan, mungkin karena sudah terlalu larut atau karena orang-orang enggan keluar disaat hujan turun seperti ini..Baekhyunpun dengan mudah melajukan kecepatan mobil ferarinya. Bahkan ia memakai kecepatan di atas 80km/jam._

_'__bruuug' sesuatu menghantam bagian luar mobilnya, tepatnya bagian depan kap mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin berhenti dan memeriksanya, tapi setelah itu ia mendapatkan telpon dari rumah sakit. Tanpa berniat mengangkatnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa itu telpon yang mendesaknya untuk segera sampai disana, sehingga ia urungkan niatnya kembali untuk memeriksa sesuatu yang membentur kap mobilnya tadi. hh, mungkin tadi hanya suara saat mobilnya menghantam sebuah lubang jalanan._

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, menarik nafas perlahan mengharap ketenangan. Ia baru saja mengalami hal aneh dan sekarang ia harus kembali mengalami mimpi seperti itu. tepatnya mimpi yang menayangkan kejadian kemarin malam. Padahal jika dihitung-hitung Baekhyun hanya tertidur selama satu jam. Ia meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya sampai sebuah getaran mengusiknya. Baekhyun menatap ponsel itu ngeri, saat layarnya menyala karena mendapatkan sebuah panggilan.

"yeobb" belum selesai Baekhyun mengucapkan salam pembuka telponnya, sesorang disana telah memotongnya.

"kembalikan tanganku!" Baekhyun terhenyak, saat mendengar suara Baritone seorang lelaki memotong ucapannya dari balik telpon.

"KEMBALIKAN TANGANKU!" kali ini dia membentak Baekhyun, seketika Baekhyun menutup telpon itu. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kuku-kukunya yang bersih sebentar lagi akan rusak karena sedari tadi ia gigiti.

_'__dreeett..dreettt'_ kali ini tabletnya yang bergetar. Lagi, tapi bukan karena sebuah panggilan melainkan sebuah pesan singkat.

_—_

_From : anonymous_

_'__kembalikan Tanganku'_

_—_

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun kembali mencegat, isi pesan itu sama dengan yang lelaki tadi ucapkan di telpon.

_'__barrrr..baarrr..baaaarr'_ dan sekarang dengan anehnya, sesorang telah menggendah jendela Baekhyun dari luar. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut, ia bisa melihat orang itu menggendah jendelanya dengan sebelah tangan. Dan mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika menyadari orang itu tidak memiliki sebelah tangan lainnya.

_'__barr..bar..barr'_ dia kembali menggendah jendela Baekhyun kasar. Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar, menuju kamar sebelah tempat Kim Jongin berada.

"Jonginieee..bukka! bukka! Bukaa! Bukakan aku pintunya sekarang!" pinta Baekhyun sambil terisak, kali ini tak ada lagi yang mampu membuatnya bertahan dengan pemikiran-pemikiran rasional. Baekhyun bahkan mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa ia takut dengan hal-hal aneh semacam ini.

"_waeyo..baekie!_! apakah kau ingin kita tidur bersama?" Jongin membukakan pintu kamarnya pelan, wajahnya nampak kusut dan kusam tapi disaat seperti itu saja, dia masih mencoba menggoda Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun saat melihat sosok Jongin di hadapannya, langsung berhambur memeluk dada bidang tunangannya itu.

"Ya..aku ingin tidur bersamamu!" jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil terus memeluk Jongin. Awalnya Jongin terkejut dan menolak karena kalian belum menikah, tapi Baekhyun bilang ia mempercayai Jongin. Lagipula hanya tidur satu ranjang, tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang tergolong akan berakibat fatal.

Jongin nampak tidur nyenyak di samping Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya memejamkan mata tanpa tertidur. ia terus memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir tentang semua ini. Namun tiba-tiba hidung Baekhyun mencium bau anyir yang khas, lebih tepatnya bau darah. Ia semakin mencoba memejamkan matanya, berniat tidak mempedulikan aroma ini. Tapi sayangnya, aroma darah itu semakin menyeruak dan rasanya sangat dekat dengan hidung Baekhyun.

_'__wuuussshhh'_ angin dingin yang muncul secara misterius nampak mengelilingi tengkuk dan kedua kaki Baekhyun.

_'__kring..kring..kring'_ jantung Baekhyun hampir copot ketika mendengar suara telpon berdering di sampingnya, dengan ragu ia bangun dan mengangkatnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemui sosok yang menggendah jendela kamarnya beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Dia adalah supir taksi itu, namun kali ini dia datang ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat, beserta pelepis dan ujung bibir yang berdarah.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' teriak Baekhyun yang kontan membangunkan kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas disampingmu. Sosok itupun juga hilang ketika kau berteriak.

_"__Baekie! Waeyo?"_ tanya Jongin khawatir, ketika Baekhyun ingin menjawabnya dengan memberitahukan semua yang ia alami tiba-tiba suaranya hilang. Baekhyun menangis..kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti ini?.

"Apakah kau mimpi buruk?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin dengan sigap menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"ssttt..tenanglah! aku ada disini, aku akan menjagamu! Tenanglah..itu hanya mimpi!" ucapan Jongin itu seperti sebuah mantra ajaib yang dapat membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Namja mungil itu meringsut lebih dalam ke pelukan dada bidang Jongin. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh tunangannya dan semakin membuatnya tenang.

"Kim Jongin..aku mencintaimu" bisik Baekhyun pelan, Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Jangan bilang padaku..kau ingin melakukan hal 'itu' ya?" Baekhyun memberengut mendengar ucapan Jongin, tapi dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum.. "sepertnya..boleh juga" benaknya.

Hujan di pagi hari Minggu Baekhyun, membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana. Tapi untungnya kekasih nya berada di samping Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari tidunya dan beranjak ke dapur. Pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat buruk karena matanya yang cokelat itu tiba-tiba memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawahnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat. Baekhyun tak perlu takut untuk hal semacam ini. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika menemukan satu pesan untukmu.

_—_

_From : anonymous_

_Periksalah mobilmu, dan kembalikan tanganku!_

_—_

Jongin menatap Baekhyun curiga. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menggigit kuku-kukunya dan berjalan mondar mandir di hadapan Jongin.

"kenapa kau seperti itu? apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan Memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun mendesah, tak yakin kalau Jongin akan mempercayai ucapannya.

"bisakah..kau memeriksa mobil-ku Jongin?" Baekhyun mencoba bersikap tenang, Jongin mengernyit lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"memangnya ada apa dengan mobilmu?" Baekhyun kembali mendesah dan menggigit ujung kukunya, benar-benar tak yakin untuk menceritakannya. Jongin meraih tangan Namja kecil di hadapannya dan mendekapnya.

"katakan.._Baekie_! ada apa?" Jongin mulai mendesak Baekhyun dan ini semakin mempersulit keadaannya.

"aku tak yakin, tapi..aku rasa ada sesuatu yang harus kita periksa!" Jongin tersenyum pada Baekhyun, kemudian mengangguk.

"Apakah kau habis menabrak orang, lihatlah..bagian depan mobilmu sampai penyok seperti ini!" Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya menerima kenyataan bahwa 'sesuatu' memang telah terjadi malam itu. Malam itu? malam itu, dimana ia sedang menyetir sendiri, persis seperti mimpinya malam tadi.

_'__dbguug'_ Baekhyun terhenyak ketika menyadari sesuatu jatuh mengenai kakinya.**YA TUHAN… ITU..ITU..POTONGAN TANGAN MANUSIA YANG..ASTAGA! HAMPIR MEMBUSUK.**

'hah..hah..hah' Baekhyun kehilangan nafasnya, Jongin yang ada disampingnya belum menyadari hal ini.

'sssrrrt' Baekhyun menarik kemeja bagian bawah Jongin kasar, Jongin mengernyit ke arah Baekhyun.

"_waeyo_?" Tanya Jongin bingung. Baekhyun hanya meneteskan airmatanya sambil menutup matanya. Baekhyun tak berani beranjak, meski tangan manusia itu tergeletak di atas kakinya.

"_BAEKIE! MWO IGE_?" Baekhyun mendengar Jongin berteriak dan kau meyakini bahwa dia juga sudah melihat semuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jongin? Bahkan kemarin malam 'orang itu' memintaku untuk mengembalikan tangannya!" Baekhyun terisak dalam kebingungan. Menggigit kuku jemarinya ternyata sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Beribu pikiran penyesalan tentang kejadian malam itu menghantui Baekhyun. _'__kenapa aku harus menyetir sendiri? Kenapa aku harus mengendarai dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan seperti itu?_' piker Baekhyun yang membuat otaknya terasa bertambah nyeri.

"Sudahlah_Baekie_! Satu-satunya jalan hanya 'mengembalikannya'!" ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku akan di penjara Jongin, atas kasus tabrak lari itu!" Jongin mendesah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, kening pemuda tampan itu nampak mengerut.

"Mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara kekeluargaan?" mendengar usul itu, justru membuat Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak ada cara kekeluargaan untuk seorang pembunuh yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya!" bisik Baekhyun pelan. Jongin merangkul Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat pucuk kepalanya.

"apapun yang terjadi..aku akan berada di pihakmu, _Baekie!_! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" tak ada senyum saat mendengar rantaian kata Jongin untuk Baekhyun. Karena yang menghiasi pikiran Baekhyun sekarang adalah kecemasan.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya di atas pusara itu. Pusara yang di atasnya tertanam sebuah nisan persegi yang berukir sebuah nama "PARK CHANYEOL". Baekhyun melakukan sebuah tindak kebohongan publik'. Ia mengaku menemukan bagian tangan pemuda itu dan melaporkannya ke polisi. Dan dengan embel-embel 'dokter bedah'nya dengan mudah Ia dapat membongkar pusara ini kembali. Kekasihnya, Kim Jongin menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam dada bidangnya.

"Tenanglah..semua akan berakhir sampai disini!" bisik Jongin lembut di telinganya.

Tak jauh dari pusara ini, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, ia melihat seorang pemuda jangkung berpakaian seragam supir taksi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Baekhyun memberanikan membalas tatapannya dengan mata sayunya.

_Untuk : Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat._

_Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyelasaikan cerita ini. Aku benar-benar bukan seorang yang berpengalaman untuk masalah ini. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa memberitahukanmu tentang semua ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..aku tak pernah berniat untuk melakukan ini padamu, malam itu aku benar-benar tergesak dan ternyata semua itu menghantarkanku pada semua ini._

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan tuntas..aku terpaksa menutupi semua ini, tuan Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu mungkin kau akan membenciku, tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana? Aku terpaksa harus egois kali ini. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup jika aku memikul ini sendirian. Dan yang terakhir aku minta maaf karena telah terlambat mengembalikan tanganmu.._

Baekhyun meletakkan selembar kertas itu di atas nisan tersebut, kemudian ia melangkah berjalan dengan jongin yang dengan setia memapahnya, dari sisi kanan. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui..selembar kertas yang ia letakkan di atas nisan itu tertiup oleh nafas angin kemudian lenyap di tengah udara.

*** * * Next Day * * ***

—-22.00 PM kawasan perumahan HongDong, seoul selatan—

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di cermin, sebentar lagi ia akan menghadiri acara lamaran dari Kim Jongin dan seminggu lagi Baekhyun akan menikah dengannya. Senyum terajut dari bibir kecilnya. Akhirnya lelaki tampan bernama Kim Jongin itu akan menjadi suaminya, piker Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengoleskan lip blam pada bibir cherrynya, ia merasa harus berdandan mati-matian untuk malam ini.

_'__Teng Nong… Teng Nong'_ bel rumahnya nampak berbunyi. Baekhyun segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu untuk 'sang tamu' yang sudah ia ketahui siapa orangnya itu. 'pasti Kim Jongin' batinnya.

"Biar aku saja Bi!" ucapnya pada bibi Kang yang juga ingin membukakan pintu pada 'sang tamu'. Bibi Kang menurut dan kembali ke dapur tempatnya bekerja. Bibi kang memang sudah mengakhiri cutinya hari ini, tepatnya tadi pagi.

_'__greeeett'_ pintu terbuka, mata Baekhyun terbelalak. ia menemukan sosok seseorang yang sudah jelas bahwa sosok ini bukan Kim Jongin –tunanganmu-. Sosok ini adalah sosok lelaki berseragam supir taksi dengan wajah pucat yang terdapat aliran darah yang mengering pada pelepis dan pipinya.

"Kembalikan hidupku!" aroma anyir menyeruak saat mulut itu membuka, dan atmosfer dingin yang mengelilingi tengkuk Baekhyun nampak mencekik rongga pernafasannya.

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggh' kau ingin berteriak lepas. Tapi sesuatu mencekatnya. Seperti selayaknya saat Baekhyun berteriak di dalam mimpi, yah..seperti itu rasanya. Sulit untuk di keluarkan. Sementara kakinya pun tak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun menangis, lelaki jangkung di hadapannya juga ikut menangis.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari pemikirannya ini adalah sebuah dejavu yang pernah ia alami.

—-**-Seseorang yang tak memiliki harga diri adalah orang yang tak berani bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dan membiarkan kebohonganlah yang menjadi alat untuk menuntaskan segala masalah-**—-

*****END*****

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Apa innnnnnnnni? /banting meja/

Hehe author pengen jawab review kalian di ff yang Stockholm syndrome

**Deathangel94** **:** jadi jongin itu kan sahabatya cewe itu dia kira cewe itu baik dan mikir kalo ceye yang jahat kan jongin emang paham kalo ceye psycho, jadi dia berusaha ngelepasin cewe itu dari si ceye, eh si cewe malah mau bunuh dia, jadi ilang deh simpatinya sama si cewe, hehe

**Kamong Jjong**** : **emang gitu ceritanya sayang, author pgn bikin yg ceyenya psycho dikit /plakk tergantung seberapa banyak yang ngereview ff ini kalo banyak author kasih sequel deh kkk

**jihyunk16 : **jadi jongin itu kan sahabatya cewe itu dia kira cewe itu baik dan mikir kalo ceye yang jahat kan jongin emang udah tau kalo ceye itu psycho hehe, jadi dia berusaha ngelepasin cewe itu dari si ceye. jongin idup lagi ya? Jangan2 dia zombie /g hehe jongin tadi ga mati kok dia kan sama kayak ceye 11-12 psycho jg dia tu bisa dibilang bukan cowo yang gampang mati(?) jadi dia semacam kuat gitu lah

**Jongin48**** : **serem ya? Hihi berarti author ga gagal bikin ff.. Chankai disini saudara sepupu aegy hehe

Oke segitu dulu ya pembahasannya(?)

Mohon RnR reader-nim^^


End file.
